motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs
''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ''is a 2009 American computer-animated comedy-fantasy film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. The film is loosely based on the children's book of the same name by Judi and Ron Barrett. The film was produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures, and was released on September 18, 2009. A sequel, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, was released on September 27, 2013. Plot Flint Lockwood lives with his dad Tim and his pet monkey Steve on Shallow Falls, an island located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Flint has created multiple inventions since childhood, including spray-on shoes, which resulted in him having permanent shoes. However, all his inventions have currently ended in failure, as well as his father's disapproval. After the Baby Brent Sardine cannery closes down, leaving the town without revenue, Flint invents a machine called the "Flint Lockwood's Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator, or FLDSMDFR for short. The machine transforms water into food, but Flint unintentionally overloads his house's electric supply via. Flint later on hooks it to a power plant, but the machine blasts through town and into the air. Flint, upset over his constant failures, encounters a weather intern named Samantha "Sam" Sparks. Unexpectedly, rainbow-colored clouds begin raining cheeseburgers, much to the town's joy. Flint, using a communication device, orders the machine to send down different types of food, and Swallow Falls becomes a successful tourism attraction. However, the mutating food begins to grow in size, concerning Flint, but is convinced by Mayor Shelbourne to continue making food rain. However, a tornado formed of spaghetti and meatballs appears as a result of the machine and threatens the town. Flint attempts to shut down the machine, but Shelbourne destroys the communication device. Placing the kill code in a USB flash drive, Flint, Sam, cameraman Manny, Steve, and celebrity Brent attempt to shut down the machine. The machine, located in a giant meatball, sends sentient food to attack the group. In the process, the flash drive containing the kill code is sucked away out the window. The town is destroyed by a giant avalanche of food, but Tim resends the kill code to Flint's cellphone. Flint arrives in the meatball and finds the machine, but discovers that the kill code Tim sent was the wrong file. However, Flint manages to destroy the machine by using his spray-on formula, causing the food storm to subside. Flint initially appears to have died in the process, but returns unharmed. The townspeople return to the town and flint and Sam kiss. Meanwhile, Shelbourne is arrested by the police for his actions. Cast *Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, a wannabe scientist and creator of the FLDSMDFR food device. *Anna Faris as Samantha Sparks, a weather reporter. *James Caan as Tim Lockwood, Flint's father. *Andy Samberg as Brent, an infamous celebrity. *Bruce Campbell as Shelbourne, the greedy mayor of Shallow Falls. *Mr. T as Earl Devereaux, a police officer. *Bobb'e J. Thompson as Cal Devereaux, Earl's son. *Benjamin Bratt as Manny, Samantha's cameraman. *Neil Patrick Harris as Steve, Flint's monkey. *Al Roker as Patrick Patrickson, an anchorman. *Lauren Graham as Fran Lockwood, Flint's deceased mother. *Will Forte as Joe Towne, a redneck. Category:Films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Children and family films Category:Computer-animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:2000s films Category:2009 films Category:Movie